I am Sorry
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: Based on chapter 257. You're feeling all the pain and yet all I can do is look at you from the sidelines getting hurt by the bitter truth. I am sorry, I can't save you from it. NaLu short fluff


**An : Hi! I am taking a break from my other fic and wrote this short NatsuXLucy drabble based on Chapter 257 : Father's 7 years. I know its kind of late since the chapter came out quite some time ago but I suddenly felt the urge to write this after drowning myself in Natsu X Lucy fics XD This is my first Natsu X Lucy fic so I hope you would enjoy it :) The characters might be a bit OOC**

**Disclaimer : I do not own fairy tail **

* * *

><p><strong> Natsu Dragneel POV<strong>

I am sorry.

I am sorry I can't shield you from the pain.

7 years of nothingness, 7 years worth of time, 7 years worth of happiness with your father.

I know your taking the news badly, anyone would. I can see it in your eyes, you're hurting so much in the inside yet and I can't do anything to ease your pain.

If the pain was from an enemy, I can protect you. I had already faced many life and death situations; always coming out victorious it's only cause I have you by my side.

You are always so happy, so lively and so pretty. You are the ray of light in the darkest parts of my soul. You are the first real partner I ever had. You are the one who stayed by my side when I needed it the most. You are the one who always reprimands me when I do something wrong, giving support, giving me the strength to fight and protect you.

You're so silent now.

It's as if all your life was sucked away, leaving an empty shell behind. I followed silently behind you, not muttering a word, just staring at back.

I know you're feeling alone now. I understand. It's the same with me when Igneel left, the feeling's universal. It's because I understand that's why I am not saying anything, doing anything and just silently trailing behind your heavy footsteps. I know that you need to overcome this hurdle on your own.

Even though I understood, it doesn't mean that I am not tempted.

If I could I would wrap my hands around your delicate frame, ensuring you that everything would be alright and letting you know that you're not alone. I will always be by your side. If I could I would crack a joke right now just to see you smile but I know that it is very inappropriate now. When I heard those two girls complaining about their fathers, I know it was like another stab to your heart. One more stab and you will break.

I won't let that happen.

"Hey damnit! You over there! Can't you read the air here? Well!"

"Who the heck is that?

"What, you mean, like, read someone else's feelings? No way~"

How inconsiderate can these two be?

"Just shut up! Get the hell out of here!" If they refused to move, I would **make **them move.

"Stop"

Even though it was soft, I could hear the command you whispered.

Are you angry at me?

"Eer..well..I errr…"

"Sorry for making you worry about me."

Your smile…you're faking it. I can tell.

Why? Why must you be act so distant? Aren't we partners? Why must you lie with that smile, saying that you're fine in front of me? You're still hurting inside aren't you?

"Why isit…? I am so sad…so lonely but the tears won't come out. Maybe I really do hate my father…"

You're wrong.

"That's not true."

You loved him. You truly did.

"I don't know how to say this but whether your tears fall or not I don't think it has anything to do with what you feel."

What matters is what you feel in your heart. Tears don't signify everything.

"Yeah…Thank you. I really am okay now…I know that may seem weird."

You're faking again.

The lies expressed on your face, the pain you refuse to show, the sadness you can't explain the loneliness you feel, these are all the important feelings which truly signifies the greatness of your loss.

As we parted ways my heart felt as empty as yours. I can't help you. I can't take your pain for you and turn it into mine. I can't be the one to take your loss. I can't be the one who suffers more in your stead. I can't do anything to help you at all! For the first time in my life, I truly felt powerless.

In fairy tales, whenever the princess is in danger the prince would always save her no matter how hard and grueling the task is. I always thought you were a princess, so noble and strong and I would like to consider myself as your prince, saving you whenever you need me to. Apparently, I am not fit for this role because right now, I can't save you when you need it the most.

I am sorry.

I would beg every single god out there to relieve your pain but even if I did, it would change nothing because you need to stop it yourself.

I am sorry…for being so powerless, so helpless.

I am sorry.

Please stop feeling this pain.

Please.

My courage

My hope

My strength

My life

My joy

My angel

My love

My princess

My one and only

My beautiful Lucy

* * *

><p><strong>An There! Done! :) Hope you enjoyed reading it even though its quite short. Remember to review! <strong>

**Reviews= Happiness**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes I made :)**


End file.
